Nicolai Sharanovavich
'''Nicolai Sharanovavich '''is a warrior in the Crotonan Band. Family and early life Nicolai is the bastard son of a Hesowythian nobleman and a Crotonan girl. He grew up a part of the Crotonan community in Reynir. His mother is a member of the band, and a great warrior. Nicolai learned from a young age that he has magic, a very rare thing for a person without 2 magic parents. He learned to keep it secret, but is fascinated by the skills. As a Crotonan in town, he is legally part of the band and a legal resident. He is trained to become a warrior, but is an outcast for his mixed-blood. He is of medium skill with weapons. He already has a strike on his permanent record for fighting with citizens, and if he does much more he could be kicked out of the city. He was involved in the Bay of Batahla Invasion. He hates killing or at least he doesn’t like it, and really wants to be a politician. Status in 7204 A.C. (Beginning of the series) Nicolai is currently spending his time practicing magic in secret, and is especially interested in magic that allows him to do small spells that are more “street” and unknown to most magic users. He has a small amount of money as an income from the state, which is expected to be supplemented by looting during wars. Involved in a political organization looking to get citizenship for the Crotonans in the city, Crotonan Fist. He is the deputy in the union looking for political advancement. Through the union’s more radical wing, he organizes protests (which are illegal under the city’s assembly laws). Due to his violent streak and political activities, he is considered an oddball amongst the Band. There are concerns in town that they will be forced to fight Efkavia in the near future. Appearance Nicolai has the olive skin of the Hesowythians, but the red hair of the Crotonans. He is tall, at 5’11” Personality Nicolai has longstanding issues with not knowing his father. There are several men and women who fulfill this secondary parenting role for him. Has issues with authority, and wants to affect change. If he could get citizenship or change his nobility status he’d have greater abilities to become a politician and change the city. For now he is angry that the world doesn’t want to accept people like him. He’s on the angry side, and likely to become violent when confronted with a struggle. Abilities * Can hear from far across a room using magic * Able to hear people’s breath and heart rate to help see if they’re lying using magic * Marginally good with most forms of hand-to-hand combat in the Crotonan style * He’s a bad public speaker * Can speak Crotonan and Hesowythian fluently, but with a Crotonan accent Possessions * A large crotonan sword * A set of leather and chain armor * A leaf tattoo on his left hand to signify his connection to nature Relationships * Sharanova Yurievna (43): His mother, a fellow warrior in the Crotonan Band. She conceived Nicolai via a one night stand when she was younger. * Tristyn Moore (25): A Brienian man and Nicolai’s Ex-Boyfriend. He’s a travelling merchant and an opportunist. They had relations for several years while he went in and out of town, but Tristyn broke it off when he realized Nicolai was developing feelings when they were clearly in a physical-only relationship. Nicolai is still choked up about the ordeal, and not sure what to do now. * Vera Orlova (22): A Crotonan warrior and Nicolai’s closest platonic friend. Often goes drinking with him to help him get over Tristyn, went to Traelia with him and saved his life in war. * Elise Olsdottir (23): His current girlfriend, who he is uncertain about. She is a servant in Brigitte Crotina's house. Very cute but not bright, and not able to talk about politics with him. Religion Crotonan nature beliefs, but highly atheist. He takes wisdom from the stories his people tell, but mostly just follows his own moral compass.